Please, Don't Go
by ren tobi
Summary: Chapter 2, Update! Jongin akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Sehun, gadis yang masih ia cintai. Namun, kini Jongin telah bersama Kyungsoo, gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. KaiHun-KaiSoo. GS for Sehun and Kyungsoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Please Don't Go**

**Cast: Jongin, Sehun (girl), Kyungsoo (girl), Tao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: GS for Sehun and Kyungsoo, typo, ooc**

**Mind to review, No bash, No Flame**

**Please be a good reader**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sehun sedang menemani sahabat baiknya Kyungsoo mencoba beberapa macam model pakaian pengantin. Gaun-gaun pengantin yang Kyungsoo telah coba, entah bagaimana sangat pas dan cocok dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun jadi iri melihatnya.

Namun, dari beberapa macam model gaun pengantin yang ia coba, Kyungsoo masih saja belum menemukan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kyungsoo merasa belum puas bila Jongin belum ikut melihatnya dan menentukan pilihan bersamanya.

"_Andaikan aku yang memakai gaun itu"_ batin Sehun.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Jongin adalah calon suami Kyungso yang juga mantan kekasih Sehun. Tapi, hingga saat ini Kyungsoo belum mengetahui hal tersebut, yang ia tahu Sehun dan Jongin sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Kyungsoo belum genap 2 tahun kembali ke Seoul dan ia mengenal Jongin karena Jongin adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan, Kyungsoo diharuskan oleh ayahnya untuk belajar bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan Kyungsoo harus mengawalinya dengan menjadi seorang karyawan biasa. Jongin banyak membantu Kyungsoo dalam memahami dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Karena memang ayah Kyungsoo sendiri yang menyuruh Jongin untuk mengajari Kyungsoo dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Benih-benih perasaan suka timbul di hati Kyungsoo. Ia begitu menyukai perilaku Jongin yang telaten dan sabar dalam mengajarinya. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dan Jongin menjadi pendengar setia Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo menceritakan berbagai keluh kesahnya termasuk keinginan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya tersebut.

Tiga bulan setelah kedekatan mereka berdua, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyatakan perasaan sukanya terhadap Jongin. Pria berkulit tan tersebut sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis bermata bulat itu memendam rasa padanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menerima pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo tersebut.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Ada 2 alasan mengapa Jongin mau menerima perasaan Kyungsoo. Pertama, Kyungsoo yang adalah anak dari pimpinannya. Ayah Kyungsoo-pun memang telah menunjukkan restunya sejak awal ia melihat kedekatan Jongin dan anak gadisnya tersebut. Jongin tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan mata pencahariannya karena telah berani menolak anak bossnya.

Alasan kedua adalah karena Jongin ingin perlahan-lahan melupakan kisah cinta sebelumnya. Kisah cinta yang ia rajut bersama Sehun. Gadis yang telah menghiasi hidupnya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku menengah atas.

Kisah cinta mereka kandas karena kecemburuan Jongin pada Sehun yang dekat dengan Tao, teman kuliahnya. Karena kecemburuan Jongin itu membuat ia selalu menaruh kecurigaan yang berlebihan pada hubungan Sehun dan Tao. Hingga akhirnya Sehun meminta putus pada Jongin setelah Jongin sukses memberikan bogem mentah pada Tao.

Jongin kala itu menunggu Sehun didepan rumahnya selama berjam-jam. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sehun namun selalu gagal karena ponsel Sehun saat itu kehabisan baterai. Namun, setelah lelah menunggu Sehun, ia melihat Sehun turun dari mobil bersama Tao.

Amarah Jongin memuncak dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun dan membombardirnya dengan berbagai perkataan yang menyakitkan. Tao yang melihat perlakuan Jongin tersebut bermaksud menjelaskan duduk permasalahan dan menenangkannya, namun malah pukulan keras yang ia dapat di wajahnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun tidak pernah bisa Jongin hubungi ataupun temui. Padahal Jongin ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun. Namun, kekesalannya pada Tao masih belum reda. Ia merasa Tao-lah penyebab retaknya hubungan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin mendengar berita bahwa Sehun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk belajar di China dan itu bersama dengan Tao. Sepertinya pupus sudah semua harapannya untuk bisa kembali bersama Sehun. Setahun berlalu setelah ia mendengar berita itu, namun Sehun belum juga kembali, dan pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Jongin awalnya tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo dan Sehun berteman baik, hingga akhirnya 2 bulan lalu Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya ke bandara. Ia ingin menjemput teman baiknya yang baru saja pulang dari China.

Tidak terpikir sama sekali oleh Jongin bahwa yang akan dijemput Kyungsoo itu adalah Sehun, gadis yang masih dicintainya hingga saat ini. Mata Sehun dan Jongin bertemu, mereka begitu terkejut dengan kemunculan masing-masing.

"_Sehun, aku sangat merindukanmu."_ Kyungsoo kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun, namun tatapan Sehun tak lepas dari wajah Jongin, ia masih kaget.

"_Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo menyadarkan Sehun dari fokusnya akan Jongin.

"_Jongin"_ sahut Sehun pelan.

"_Kau mengenal Jongin, Sehun?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun kemudian menatap Kyungsoo heran. Beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan penerbangan Sehun kembali ke Korea, mereka sempat bertukar pesan. Dalam pesannya Kyungsoo mengatakan akan menjemput Sehun dengan membawa kekasihnya.

Gadis dengan kulit bak porselen itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah kekasih Kyungsoo itu adalah Jongin? Mantan kekasihnya? Entah mengapa kekalutan datang menghantui perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"_Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya? Sehun, ini Jongin, kekasihku."_ Kyungsoo sukses membuat detak jantung Sehun hampir saja berhenti.

Jongin hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo dan melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sulit untuk diartikan. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini ia sudah bersama dengan Kyungsoo walaupun hatinya masih menginginkan Sehun.

"_Sehun-ah, aku juga merindukanmu."_ Batin Jongin lirih, hingga menusuk relung hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/TBC**

* * *

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan Review ya readers untuk cerita absurd dan pasaran ini. Bila review memuaskan akan saya lanjutkan. **

**Makasih juga untuk yang telah memberi semangat saya di ff sebelumnya: **

**Chachaofmaridhita, ****Luhaan Gege****, ****KaiHun maknae****, ****Misyel****, ****Yulika19343382****, ****rinirhm30**

**Semoga ff ini berkenan bwt reader, terimakasih sudah mau membaca apalagi review^^**

_**Khamsahamnida^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Don't Go**

**Chapter 2**

**Mind to review, No bash, No flame**

**Please be a good readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo penuh kekaguman saat ini. Kyungsoo begitu cantik sekaligus anggun memakai gaun pengantin yang menutupi mulai bagian dada hingga di atas lututnya. Gaun pengantin berwarna _cream_ tersebut menambah kecantikan yang dipancarkan Kyungsoo.

Sehun bertambah iri akan hal itu. Namun, tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, selain mengagumi keanggunan yang dipancarkan sahabatnya saat mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Kau cantik sekali Kyungsoo, aku sangat iri padamu" puji Sehun saat Kyungsoo memamerkan gaun pengantin yang dicobanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bisa saja Sehun. Aku jadi malu kau puji seperti itu. Ku harap itu suatu kejujuran" Kyungsoo malah tersipu malu sendiri.

"Bagaimana ya pendapat Jongin tentang gaun ini? Menurutmu apakah dia akan menyukainya, Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun, mungkin dengan seperti itu bisa mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Matanya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kosong pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bercermin melihat pantulan dirinya dengan gaun pengantin itu.

Entah mengapa, tak ada satupun jawaban yang bisa Sehun berikan. Rasanya kata-kata itu tak rela keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia tak kuat bila harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Sehun dan menyadarkan Sehun dari kebisuannya.

"Ahh, pasti Jongin akan senang melihatmu begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin ini, Kyungsoo" jawab Sehun terpaksa, rasa sakit masih tersisa di hatinya.

"Aku tak sabar memperlihatkannya pada Jongin. Tapi, aku masih ingin mencoba gaun pengantin yang lainnya, Sehun. Kau masih mau menemaniku, kan?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Sehun sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya, dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil serta sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Sehun, apakah kau tak ingin ikut mencoba gaun pengantin yang ada disini? Sebagai persiapan sebelum kau menikah dengan Tao." Tawar Kyungsoo diselingi dengan sedikit menggoda Sehun.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan. Aku dan Tao hanya teman dekat, Kyungsoo" sanggah Sehun.

"Ku rasa Tao akan segera melamarmu sebentar lagi. Kau hanya menarik ulur hubungan kalian yang sudah sangat dekat ini, Sehun. Janganlah melepas pria baik seperti Tao." Kyungsoo memberikan saran kepada Sehun.

"Tao bahkan langsung menghubungimu setelah kau baru saja tiba di Korea, dan 2 minggu kemudian langsung menyusulmu kemari. Dia benar-benar pria yang perhatian, Sehun. Apakah kau tak merasakannya?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sudah jelas sekali jawabannya. Sehun pun mengetahui perasaan Tao padanya bukanlah hanya sekedar teman dekat. Namun Sehun belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan masa lalunya bersama Jongin.

Perasaannya masih sama, meskipun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena kenyataan bahwa Jongin akan meminang sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

Sehun ingin sekali memiliki sedikit harapan supaya bisa kembali bersama Jongin seperti dulu. Namun, harapan itu terpaksa ia musnahkan. Ia sama sekali tak mau merusak kebahagiaan Kyungsoo yang sangat mencintai Jongin saat ini. Sehun harus menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Jongin.

Beda halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat mencintai Jongin, pemuda tampan tersebut malah semakin menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Sehun setelah Sehun kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengannya.

Sikap Jongin tersebut yang membuat Sehun merasa bahwa mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi, sekali lagi Sehun harus menepis pikiran tersebut, ia masih menyayangi sahabatnya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

_Flashback 2 months ago_

Saat Sehun baru saja tiba di Korea, Kyungsoo dan Jongin lah yang menjemputnya. Meskipun Sehun terperangah dengan kemunculan Jongin yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo, tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak jemputan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia akhirnya berada dalam satu mobil bersama Kyungsoo dan mantan kekasihnya, Jongin.

Tak lama setelah mobil berjalan meninggalkan lokasi bandara, ponsel Sehun kemudian berdering. Layar ponsel menunjukkan bahwa panggilan tersebut berasal dari Tao. Gadis berkulit putih tersebut kemudian menjawab panggilan Tao.

Ia mengatakan pada Tao bahwa ia telah tiba di Korea dengan selamat, dan saat ini ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun sama sekali tak membahas Jongin yang juga berada satu mobil dengannya. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, pikirnya.

"Telfon dari siapa Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang begitu ingin tahu.

"Tao.." jawab Sehun lirih, dan Jongin merasakan perasaan kecewa yang teramat besar sepertinya setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tao sangat perhatian sekali padamu, Sehun. Ia benar-benar pria yang baik. Kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan pria seperti Tao. Sama seperti diriku yang begitu beruntung memiliki Jongin" Goda Kyungsoo pada Sehun sambil melirik Jongin yang berada disampingnya, Jongin mencoba fokus pada kemudinya meskipun pikirannya menjadi sedikit kacau.

Sehun mencoba melihat sebentar ke arah Jongin yang berada di depannya, entah kenapa Sehun malah sakit sendiri sekilas melihat raut wajah Jongin. Pemuda tan tersebut juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia mencoba melihat Sehun dari kaca yang ada di dalam mobil, Sehun tampak menunduk dan perasaan Jongin tak kalah sakitnya dengan Sehun.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan berhenti dulu untuk makan siang pada sebuah restoran cepat saji. Setelah mereka memesan makanan dan mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari tempat memesan makanan. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin, dan Sehun duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo pamit pergi ke kamar kecil, dan keheningan menyelimuti ke dua insan tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang memecah kesunyian tersebut sebelum akhirnya Jongin yang memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Aku senang melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat, Sehun." Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan dan membuat Sehun sedikit terhenyak.

Sama sekali tak mendapat respond dari Sehun, Jongin mencoba bersuara kembali dengan sebuah pertanyaan supaya suasana tak begitu beku.

"Apakah kau kini telah bersama dengan Tao?" Tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi, ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Itu bukan menjadi urusanmu lagi, Jongin" jawab Sehun tanpa menatap si penanya, ia menghindari tatapan Jongin, tatapan yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan.

Jongin begitu sedih mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia kembali dalam kebisuannya. Pertanyaannya yang masih belum terjawab, hanya bisa ia simpan lagi dalam pikirannya. Ia berharap Sehun sedang tak bersama siapapun saat ini, terutama tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Tao.

Kyungsoo kembali dari pergi sesaatnya, ia kemudian memosisikan pada tempat semula ia duduk. Ia begitu perhatian pada Jongin dan terkadang menyuapi Jongin, dan Jongin hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo agak sedikit terpaksa. Sehun pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya, sebenarnya ia ingin berlari jauh sekali saat ini.

"Sehun, kenapa kau menyisakan makananmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tak ada selera lagi untuk memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutnya, dan juga ia ternyata salah memesan makanan. Dalam makanan yang dipesannya ada cumi yang tidak begitu disukainya. Dan Jongin memperhatikan sisa makanan yang Sehun tidak makan ternyata hanya cumi.

"Kenapa kau memesan makanan itu, kalau kau sendiri tidak begitu menyukai cumi" tiba-tiba kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir Jongin. Padahal Sehun sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongin, sepertinya kekasihnya tersebut tahu benar akan diri Sehun, pikirnya. Padahal sampai saat ini, bahkan Jongin pun belum hapal makanan yang disukai dan tidak disukai Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah dekat sejak dulu, ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo _spontan_.

Jelas membuat Sehun dan Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri akan ucapan yang ia keluarkan tadi. Ia jadi diam sendiri tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Jongin itu adalah teman sekelasku saat SMA dulu, Kyungsoo. Dan teman-teman sekelasku semuanya tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai cumi-cumi" Sehun mencoba memberikan alasan pada Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa menerimanya dan menghilangkan kecurigaannya.

Setelah insiden kecil itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk diam saja. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Jongin yang tetap diam, namun suasana tidak begitu hening karena Kyungsoo terus mengajak Sehun untuk mengobrol dan menceritakan kehidupannya selama di China. Dan sebenarnya Jongin pun begitu antusias mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

_Flashback End_

=.=

* * *

=.=

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya sebelum ia mencoba gaun pengantin yang lain. Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Jongin, mungkin ia sedang sibuk, pikirnya. Ia kemudian berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Jongin, sedangkan Sehun sedang asik membaca katalog yang disediakan di tempat tersebut.

"Jongin, apakah kau sedang sibuk? Aku sedang mencoba beberapa gaun pengantin, tapi aku bingung sekali untuk menentukan pilihannya, bisakah kau datang kemari? Tempat yang aku tunjukkan minggu lalu itu" isi pesan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari Jongin hingga akhirnya 5 menit kemudian Jongin baru membalas pesan Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan ke sana." Isi pesan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tampak puas dengan isi pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian memilih lagi gaun pengantin yang disediakan, ia kemudian memilih salah satu gaun pengantin yang berjenis _mini wedding dress_. Ia kemudian berinisiatif untuk menanyakan pilihannya tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin mencoba gaun ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan gaun pilihannya.

"Ehmm, sepertinya itu cocok untukmu, Soo. Kau memiliki badan yang terbilang imut, coba saja gaun itu, pasti kau akan tampak lebih imut lagi" jawab Sehun sedikit bergurau.

"Yah.. Kau mengejekku?" Kyungsoo kemudian memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak, kau memang imut Kyungsoo sayang, hehe.." Sehun kembali menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kekehan kecil.

"Dasar kau Sehun. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya dulu" Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Sehun untuk mencoba gaun selanjutnya.

Sehun juga tertarik untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang disediakan di tempat itu, banyak sekali model yang ditawarkan. Ingin sekali ia ikut mencobanya, tapi pasti nanti Kyungsoo akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Atau mungkin saja sahabatnya itu akan mengambil foto dirinya dengan gaun pengantin yang dicoba dan dikirimkan ke Tao. Sepertinya Sehun berpikir terlalu jauh.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Jongin tiba di tempat yang Kyungsoo pinta, kebetulan saat Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesannya, Jongin berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat yang sekarang Jongin datangi. Ia kemudian masuk dan menanyakan kepada _receptionist_ keberadaan Kyungsoo. Setelah ia mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan, ia kemudian menuju ke ruangan yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh _receptionist_ tersebut.

Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya saat ini. Ia masih berkutat dengan ketertarikannya pada gaun-gaun pengantin yang ada di depan matanya. Sampai akhirnya ia tersentak kaget saat tangan besar Jongin memeluk dirinya erat dari belakang, menyentuh perutnya dengan begitu hangat.

Wajah Jongin ditumpukan pada pundak Sehun, dan Jongin menyesap aroma rambut Sehun yang begitu lembut menyeka indera penciumannya, aroma khas Sehun. Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin hingga dia nekat berbuat seperti itu pada mantan kekasihnya, di satu tempat yang sama di mana Kyungsoo berada.

Sehun tak lama kemudian menyadari tindakan ini salah besar, meskipun ia sempat menikmati sejenak apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Ia mencengkram tangan Jongin, berusaha melepaskannya tapi gagal total. Jongin malah makin erat memeluknya. Mau tak mau Sehun harus buka suara untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin. Aku tidak berniat menyakiti hati Kyungsoo" jawab Sehun pelan, agak mendesis karena cengkeraman Jongin di tubuhnya.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini, Sehun. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Jongin malah makin gila menyesap aroma rambut Sehun.

"Hentikan, Jongin. Ini salah, kau tahu itu. Lagipula kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, kau sudah memiliki Kyun.." perkataan Sehun terpotong.

"Sshh, Sehun bisakah kau diam sebentar saja. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku pun tak berniat mempermainkan Kyungsoo, tapi perasaanku padamu sampai saat ini masih belum berubah." Sela Jongin dan perkataannya membuat Sehun membeku.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Maafkan aku." Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda.

Sehun pun malah terhanyut dari _moment_ yang tak terduga ini. Ia juga menikmati perlakuan Jongin padanya. Ia membiarkan Jongin memeluk dirinya, sejenak memori-memori masa lalunya bersama Jongin berputar di kepalanya. Jongin yang melakukan _back hug_ padanya, sering dilakukan Jongin padanya, memori yang tak pernah hilang.

Sehun dan Jongin berharap dalam batin mereka masing-masing, bahwa mereka bisa bersama kembali dan mereka berharap bahwa hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu akan kejadian ini. Namun, takdir berkata lain, Kyungsoo sedari tadi mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Dan mata jernihnya melihat apa yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melangkah mundur dengan wajah tidak percayanya. Hatinya begitu sakit bagai dihujam sembilu, ia menyentuh dadanya yang rasanya ingin meledak. Dua insan yang masih hanyut pada perasaan masing-masing itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangan tempat ia berganti pakaian, ia menatap cermin dengan ironi. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding dan kemudian merosot ke bawah, ia bahkan sudah tidak kuat menopang badannya sendiri. Ia malah terduduk dengan cermin sebagai penonton setianya.

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah tak kuasa ia bendung lagi, mengucur deras bagaikan hujan yang turun di luar sana. Dirinya yang tadi tampak anggun dengan gaun pengantin putih, sekarang begitu rapuh dan amat terluka. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan isakan tangisnya yang begitu pedih.

Kenyataan yang ia dapatkan begitu pahit dan menyakitkan. Ia merasa semua orang menipunya. Hanya menangis yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Maaf updatenya agak lama, ada beberapa hal yang harus di urus di luar, hohoho… **

**#ren sedikit sok sibuk nih,, wkwk**

**Ren ucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau review di chap sebelumnya:**

**sayakanoicinoe****, ****daddykaimommysehun****, ****askasufa****, ****Michelle Jung****, ****Bubbletea94****, ****nicerindi****, ****urikaihun****, ****jongintan****, ****shinshin99SM****, jun oh jung, hunbubble, ****jung yeojin****, ****zoldyk****, 3K121418, ****yongchan****, ****windywiwi**

**makasih banget ya reviewnya, review kalian semua jadi penyemangat besar ren ^^**

**monggo ini dicicipi chap 2 nya, smoga reader puas dgn chap ini**

**sorry banyak typo**

**saya minta tolong reviewnya lagi ya readers ^^**

_**Khamsahamnida^^**_


End file.
